When You're Gone
by sourapple521
Summary: The story of what would have happened if everything went well that fateful graduation night...the story of Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa during their freshman year in college.
1. The Last Night

When You're Gone

_**When You're Gone**_

**A Ryan/Marissa Fanfic**

**The First of Three Fictions**

For the purpose of this story, very little has been changed, and nothing that affects the plot. The only thing is that Ryan's new car is actually a red Nissan 350z. Google image it if you are interested. Second, I tried to preserve humor and drama in this story. If anyone has ideas, please please PLEASE pm me or email me at . This story has smut and is rated M for a reason. Not all chapters contain smut and I will post a teen version of the story on aswell.

Prewrite-THE LAST NIGHT

As Ryan pulled up to the Long Beach Airport, he looked at Marissa's window-turned head. Oh God how he would miss her. They were friends now. FRIENDS. The thought still amazed him. "Hey, Marissa?" he called over softly.

"Yeah?" Marissa turned so that she was facing Ryan. 40 minutes alone in the car was not exactly easy.

"Do you want roadside check in or indoors?" Ryan asked.

"Inside's great. Um…" Marissa hesitated. "Ryan, could you come to the gate with me to make sure everything goes okay?"

"Of course."

Ryan pulled Marissa's bags out of the car and carried them to the check-in.

……………………………………………………………………….

Kevin Volchok was sitting in an office, not sure how he got there. The only thing he could remember was getting pulled over while trying to catch up to Ryan ad Marissa, Heather getting arrested for possession of drugs, and a whole, whole lot of booze. His vision was getting blurred and the officer's voice more slurred and indistinguishable.

"Mr. Volchock…Mr. Volchock!" Officer Bontley's stern voice was the last thing Kevin heard before drifting out of consciousness.

……………………………………………………………………….

"Okayy…Marissa you're at gate 134 to Maui on Jet Blue flight 1032."

Marissa smiled. "Thanks Ryan…and not just for tonight." Ryan glanced over at her. The pair waited in silence until a startlingly loud voice began, "Flight 1032 to Maui begins boarding. Please allow first class to begin entering the jet."

"That's me…" Marissa's voice trailed off as Ryan tilted her chin upward.

"Hey…The sooner you go, the sooner you can begin your new life as a sailor. Argggh…?" Ryan laughed as Marissa looked at him. They drank in each others appearancesbefore Ryan took Marissa's tearful body into his arms. With one last look, Marissa grabbed her luggage and hurried to the plane. Ryan stared after her for several minutes before walking slowly towards the window to watch the plane take off. He sighed before walking slowly back to the car.


	2. Harder than Before

"Sex…in a box

"Sex…in a box!" Seth giggled deliriously. Summer laughed at her boyfriend. The pair lay together in the disheveled box. Seth smiled softly as he pulled a piece of Styrofoam from Summer's long, brown, hair. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ryan's voice called out, "Hey man…if you and Roberts aren't dressed could you start moving? I wanna e-mail Marissa so she'll have something to read when he gets to Hawaii."

Seth and Summer groaned simultaneously as Summer put all her weight on her elbows. She then grabbed a nightie that she had left previously at Seth's house and put her hair into a messy bun. Seth sighed and pulled on his new RISD shirt and sweats. The duo ran outside and stumbled downstairs. Summer looked in to Ryan's sad face and felt a pang of sympathy for her friend. The poor guy was obviously missing Coop like crazy. She sat cuddled next to Ryan as Seth leaned over the couch. Ryan sat cross-legged with his Mactop in his lap.

_Dear Marissa,_

_Hey! Just writing so that you have e-mails to open when you arrive in Hawaii. We miss you already. Tell us everything…What it looks like, who you meet, and send us pictures. Good luck Coop!_

_Love, _

_ Ryan, Seth, and Summer_

…………………………………………………………………………………

When Marissa got off the plane, she adjusted her purse on her shoulder, pulled on her True Religion jacket and surveyed her jean skirt with Fendi pumps. She then looked around to see her father. Instead, she saw three Hawaiian girls who gave her a lei and a Map of Maui. Spotting her dad, Marissa ran over.

"Hey kiddo!" Jimmy smiled widely.

"Daddy?" Marissa joked. Jimmy Cooper had an actual beard! Father and daughter walked over to baggage claim and picked up her suitcases. The two made small talk until they were safely in Jimmy's BMW.

"You're mom said she's gonna e-mail you…why don't you see if she has yet? Jimmy suggested.

Marissa opened her laptop and checked her email. She only had one e-mail, from Ryan. As she read the letter he, Seth, and Summer had written her, a single tear fell down her cheek. One turned into several and before Jimmy knew what was happening, she had gotten out of the car, vaulted over a fence and knelt, sobbing on the beach. Marissa didn't even know how she could ever survive this year. She walked over to her father's now pulled over car, and began to write a reply to her best friends.

CLOTHES: I always include links to the clothes in my fics because they really are the picture in my mind as I write. I appreciate when people look at them aswell.

Summer: Nightie: shop./S/2935395/02376776237432760108106011776?mediumthumbnailY&origincategory&searchtype&pbo6011776&P1

Seth: Sweats: prdid845524446184594&FOLDERfolderid282574492703916&ASSORTMENTastid1408474399545537&bmUID1207345892739&ev191:2">/main/ProductDetail.jsp?PRODUCTprdid845524446184594&FOLDERfolderid282574492703916&ASSORTMENTastid1408474399545537&bmUID1207345892739&ev191:2

Top: /detail.aspx?ID950

Marissa: Jacket /WomensSiennaHoodiePullover/pd/np/1500/p/97922400.html

Shoes /store/catalog/prod.jhtml?itemIdprod30080134&parentIdcat10012&masterIdcat203509&grandMasterIdcat200648&cmCat

Purse /store/catalog/prod.jhtml?itemIdprod16390005&parentIdcat253709&masterIdcat252400&index1&cmCatcat000000cat200648cat203100cat261003cat233800cat252400cat253709

Skirt /WomensAlexia50sGroupMotorPsychoMedium/pd/np/1700/p/904504335.html


	3. Could it Be

Everyone-

_Everyone-_

_Hey guys! Thank you soo much for your email. I loved hearing from you upon my arrival. God, I miss you all like hell. I'm trying to meet people here though too. Today I'm going to the Surf Shop here, Chilli's. I'll email you tomorrow to report back. Right now, I have just gotten to Maui. I'm on the beach with my dad. I have to go- my mom's gonna call and Julie Cooper does NOT like to wait._

_ Love, Marissa_

Marissa woke up, put on her swimsuit, and scribbled a note telling her father where she was. Her red and white wedges looked great with her nautical anchor print AE bikini and white denim shorts. Walking down to the sandy shore, Marissa thought strangely of Seth. More like how her best friend, Summer, had Seth, but how she never seemed to find her Ross, her Chandler, her Seth, her Sandy Cohen. Approaching Chilli's, she looked up to see several teenagers that looked about her age.

"Hey," challenged a girl with long, beachy, red waves. As the silence was broken, a boy that appeared to be her twin scratched his head and smiled shyly at Marissa. _He is KIND of cute…_ she thought.

"Hey…I just moved here for a few days," Marissa spoke to everyone's unanswered question. "Then, I'm going to Greece for a year on some rich family's yacht."

Resounding, "Ohhh…"s filled the air. A brunette with a pixie cut blurted, "You're not some rich New York princess are you?"

Marissa laughed. "I lived in Newport, California."

"Then you are a princess, huh?"

"Actually…no. How long will you guys be here?"

A raven-haired boy with a nametag that read Griffin answered.

"We work here, and my friends hang out pretty much all day." He motioned to 2 guys and a girl whose nametags read Jack, Will, and Allie, and then to the other 3 teens.

"Okay, I'm going to talk for a while. I lived in Newport since I was born. In fifth grade, I started going out with this guy named Luke Ward. My parents are Julie and Jimmy Cooper and I have a sister named Kaitlin. Anyways, everyone's life was altered when this guy from Chino came. His name is Ryan Atwood. I…I love him."

And as Marissa said this, she knew it to be true. She still loved Ryan and always would. And with that, she told her story. She told them everything, from the Model home to Volchock, from Seth to Zach, from Luke to Holly, from T.J. to Miami.

And when she was finished, no one said a word. Not for a few minutes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryan scanned through the morning paper looking for Kevin Volchock's name. As of yesterday, he would be in jail for 3 months for driving and injuring someone with a .08 alcohol level, and Ryan wanted to send a copy to Marissa with the story.

"Hey man," Seth walked in to the kitchen with Summer.

"Hey I was just cutting this out for Marissa. You see it?"

"Yeah…" Seth hesitated. "Listen, I think maybe you've been thinking about Marissa too much."

Ryan glared at Seth, who withered under the look, then understood what Ryan thought he was implying.

"NO! no no no no NO…Ryan, I just think you should take your mind off of her by going to this benefit tonight. My parents are going and so is Taylor Townsend, and I think Julie said she had a surprise for you!" Seth was smiling by now but catching Ryan's look again, the grin slid from his face like shower water. "Look, it's only for one night, and you get a Julie Cooper surprise!" Seth gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Fine…" Ryan said shortly.

Seth looked at Summer in her gorgeous blue dress and gold shoes and felt a real jolt of sympathy that Ryan didn't have a girl that he could experience this feeling with. Speaking of Ryan, where was he? He was now 16 minutes late to the benefit.

"Hey…" Seth broke off to give Summer a kiss.

"Where's Ryan,"

"Ah…I don't really-"

A red 360z pulled smoothly into the driveway and out stepped Ryan and Sandy, the latter apparently not used to driving with Ryan. While Ryan usually went according to the law, to get to the Ward's old house, you had to drive on the beach because of all the cars, and Ryan on the beach was ALWAYS mind blowing.

"Hey Seth, Roberts," Ryan called over.

"Hey yourself Atwood…you clean up real nice!" Summer dusted Ryan's shoulders as she spoke, then looked at him critically.

"You do know I'm _right_ here, no?" Seth joked sarcastically.

Ryan laughed before returning to his brooding disposition.

…………………………………………………………………………

Julie Cooper got out of Kaitlin's new Lexus, bringing with her a girl with reddish hair. Now, Marissa couldn't get her prince charming either. Without hesitation, she clinked a spoon to her recently acquired champagne glass and began.

"Everyone, I have a surprise guest. She has just moved here from the rough streets of Chicago and is now here to stay. Forever.

………………………………………………………………………….

Ryan looked at the girl on stage thinking Julie was trying to help him cope with Marissa being gone, but still couldn't believe it. "Lindsay?" he gasped.

Dun Dun DUUUN!! Read and Review pleasies!! Give me your suggestions, ideas, and criticism!


End file.
